


How Much Is "Too Much"?

by atticrissfinch



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticrissfinch/pseuds/atticrissfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little drabble about klaine’s voracious sex life *u*</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Much Is "Too Much"?

“…And I swear to God it’s been almost two months since we’ve had sex.” Tiffany grumbles, absently tearing off little bits of breadstick and tossing them onto her plate.

“Two months? Holy shit, babe.” Kurt says, shaking his head. “No wonder you’re so uptight lately.”

“I mean usually we do it about once every couple of weeks, but with this new promotion it’s all ‘I have to be good enough for the company.’” Tiffany says, scrunching her eyebrows together and tipping her chin downwards, deepening her voice to impersonate her boyfriend.

Kurt holds up a hand to stop her. “Wait, wait, hold on. Did you say once every two weeks?” Kurt asks incredulously.

Tiffany furrows an eyebrow, nodding her head. “Yeah? That’s…pretty normal, Kurt.”

Surprise crosses Kurt’s face. “That’s normal?” Tiffany nods slowly, as if Kurt is a child who doesn’t quite understand English yet. “Well, shit…” Kurt mumbles, rubbing anxiously at the back of his neck.

“I don’t…What do you consider normal?” Tiffany asks, leaning forward on the table.

“Um…” Kurt mutters, stroking a hand down his arm. “I don’t know, Blaine and I usually do it at least once a day?”

“Once a day?!” Tiffany practically yells, and Kurt shushes her loudly, flailing his hands in a downward motion as his eyes dart around frantically.

“Jesus, Tiff!”

“I’m sorry, I just…” Tiffany quiets her voice, leaning closer to Kurt again. “Really? Once a day? Fuck, boy, you’re really gettin’ it.” She says with a low whistle tagging along on the end.

Kurt can feel himself blushing the slightest bit. “I thought everyone fucked as often as we did. It’s practically a fixture in our routine now. Wake up, possibly with a blow job, shower together, with a blow job if we didn’t do it when we woke up, head out the door, get home, fuck before dinner, do homework, and if we have enough energy we fuck before we go to bed?” Kurt winces a little once he’s listed it all out, realizing that, yeah, Blaine and he have a bit of a problem.

“Christ, you’re like rabbits. I think I’m gonna start calling you Peter and Cottontail.” Tiffany’s back hits her chair, folding her arms in almost a show of reverence for Kurt and Blaine.

“Please don’t.” Kurt’s cheeks darken as he finds it harder to look at her now and opting to stare at the table instead.

“Hey, don’t be embarrassed, I’m absolutely awestruck over here. You keep doing what you’re doing, boy. Cause that might not last forever.”

A small smile graces Kurt’s face. “The ‘more than once a day’ thing? Maybe not. But I’ve got a feeling that I’ll never tire of seeing him naked. I haven’t for five years. I don’t think it’ll start anytime soon.”

Just then, a voice breaks through from the doorway of the restaurant. “Hey, Kurt!”

Kurt turns and spies Blaine, all smiles and a little red on his cheeks from the winter wind. Kurt returns the smile, waving him over to their table. When Blaine nods and heads for them, Kurt jerks his head back to Tiffany with a deadly stare. “Not a word of what we just spoke about, you understand?”

Tiffany smirks, but agrees.

However, the minute Blaine plops down in the booth next to Kurt, Tiffany’s grin widens.

“So, how do you still come three times in one day, Blaine?” Tiffany asks.

Blaine’s jaw drops, and Kurt’s face lands in his cupped hands.

“Tiffany, what did I just say?”


End file.
